


No fate

by Kakashisith



Category: Sons of Anarchy, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Bikers, Emotions, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Girls with Guns, Jealousy, More tags to be added, Shyness, Terminator with feelings, Terminators, possessive Pops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: In my story Sarah Connor is 18, when Pops saves him under the bridge, after she lost his father.They say, everyone makes their own fate. So basically there is no fate.How can you see the future, if you`re going to make changes in it?





	1. Who are you?

It was a nice sunny summer day, when Sarah and his father went out to the nearby beach. It was 1975, an ordinary day, nearby the Big Bear lake, where Sarah and her parents had a cabin.  
Sarah, who was a sensitive girl, had felt uneasy, but she didn`t know the reason. Maybe it was because of the heat, maybe because she was a young teenager. Or maybe something from her nightmares was really coming to hunt her...  
"Sarah?" her father turned his hazel eyes towards her daughter, "Are you having still the nightmares?"  
"N-no..."answered the brown haired girl, but not with very confident voice. She just wanted to go fishing with her dad.  
Slowly, she followed her father, hesitantly looking around. There was nothing to fear, yet Sarah became more and more worried. She stepped into the boat, following her father.  
She looked at the sky. At the edge of the cloud there was a brilliant white patch, like a turning page catching the sun. The rest was dove grey with a subtle hint of purple, just enough to announce the coming sunset.  
She turned around to see mom waving at them on the dock. Sarah turned to rise her hand, then suddenly the cabin exploded...  
Something weird was coming into the boat, it wasn`t water... it was like liquid metal. Sarah had never seen anything like this before.  
"Jump!" her dad yelled to Sarah, "Swim as fast as you can, in straight line! Go!"  
Before Sarah jumped into the water, she heard her father`s last words,"You can do this. You go and you don`t look back."  
Sarah swam as fast as she could, fear was giving her speed, until she was under a wooden bridge.  
Just then, when she thought about leaving the hideout, she could hear strong footsteps coming closer. Behind the wooden bars she saw a man in leather jacket and pants, wearing sun glasses.  
The man looked down, at her. Sarah`s heart skipped a beat, she was sad and very afraid.  
The strange man came down from the bridge and next to the scared girl. "Come with me, Sarah Connor, if you want to live."  
He held his strong, tanned hand, Sarah took it. He pulled the wet girl out from the water, holding her tightly.  
"I will never let anyone hurt you."  
Sarah was clinging to the stranger, not knowing, what to do.  
Finally she asked quietly, "Who...are you?"  
"Cyberdyne Systems, Model 101."  
"You`re not a human?"  
"I am half-human and half-machine. I am a cybernetic organism, living tissue over metal skeleton."  
"What`s your story?"  
"My CPU is a neural-net processor; a learning computer. The more contact I have with humans, the more I learn. My Mission is to protect you, Sarah Connor."

"The future has not been written, there is no fate, except what we make for ourselves."  
"What did you say, Pops?"  
It was 3 years after the Terminator, Sarah now called him Pops, found her under the bridge. He was teaching her how to shoot, camouflage and many other useful tricks to prevent the Judgment Day or survive it.  
Sarah was still having nightmares, but nobody could blame her. After all, she lost her parents and was now living with Pops.  
"Do you ever...feel?" asked Sarah, while drinking her coffee."I mean like love or desire?"  
"Desire is irrelevant. I am a machine."  
Sarah looked at her guardian thoughtfully, then sighed.  
She liked his eyes. So dark were his eyes that she felt herself falling into them, wrapped in a warm brown blanket. His eyes were like a piping hot mug of hot chocolate after a day playing in the snow. They were warm and comforting, deep rich shade of liquid brown. Sarah felt protected and kept safe... She knew, that Pops wasn`t totally human, but he had emotions.  
First time it had happened, when Sarah went into a biker club and got into trouble. A blond biker, about fourty-five or something, wanted to grab Sarah`s shoulders, to drag her to the corridor. Then suddenly Pops came through the wall as simple as that and threw the guy outside. His temper was like TNT, once the sparks started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover.  
His face mottled crimson, his eyes popped, his tree trunk neck strained. His words were spat out with the ferocity and rapidity of machine gun fire. Without wiping the spit from her ashen face she leaned closer, perfectly composed and uttered just three words, "Come with me."  
His fuse simmered and fizzed like a firework in a chill autumn breeze, then he exploded with unrestrained fury. Sarah remained as still as a cadaver and just as pallid, unblinking against his onslaught. Then she took his hand and walked through the same hole in the wall, where Pops just came in.  
She remembered a biker mocking them,"Fucking leather rebels..."  
"Fuck you, asshole,"was the answer given by Pops. That made Sarah laugh like she`d gone mad.  
Pops just looked at her, saying nothing.

"An invasion is coming, but when will it start?"asked Sarah, putting her leather jacket on."Who will stop all this madness that has consequences no man understand?"  
Pops stood next to the window, looking out. "I`ve been building the time-machine quite a long time and it`s ready."  
"And our mission is...?"  
"First we got to go to 1984 and terminate the T-800, who`s been sent to kill you."

A stray dog run over the street, sensing the coming storm. Something, maybe the strong wind, gained the attention of an old man, who was sitting next to smelly trash cans.  
"Hey,hey..."he slowly stood up, looking at the sky.  
Lightning scared him. Something like a huge ball of black material appeared into the air. The old man covered his eyes, the light was too bright.  
The ball exploded and a naked young man fell to the ground. He stood up, revealing his dark-blond hair and well-built body.  
"Hey,bud,"said the old man. "Did you just see a real bright light?"

On an old bridge, some metal-heads and punks had fun.   
A guy with green mohawk pushed the other man out of his way."It`s my turn."  
The other pushed him back, the laughed. "Hey, hey,"   
Then something caught their eye.  
"What`s wrong with this picture?" asked the guy with colored hair.  
The other guys turned their heads to see a naked man, very muscular, coming to their direction.  
"Nice night for a walk, eh?" asked guy with black curly hair and eye make-up, when the man came closer.  
The man stopped, face emotionless. "Nice night for a walk."  
"Wash day tomorrow,"laughed the guy with mohawk, "nothing clean, right?"  
"Nothing clean, right."  
One guy waved with his hand near to the naked man`s face, trying to get some attention. "Hey, I think this guy`s a couple cans short of a six-pack."  
"Your clothes. Give them to me. now."  
The black-haired guy got mad. "Hey, fuck you, asshole!" he wasn`t going to give his clothes away just like that. Or so he thought.  
The other guy got a knife is his hand. "You won`t be needing any clothes."  
The naked man suddenly turned around. Behind him was another man, all in leather. The naked man, actually a T-800 Terminator, scanned the other. It was also a T-800, just like him.  
"I`ve been waiting for you."said Pops, pushing his hood back.  
He slowly took out the shotgun, when the first Terminator started to run towards him.  
The first shot didn`t do much damage, only hit the shoulder of the naked machine. The guys thought, that it would be the best for them just to run away.  
Another shot went through the arm, making a metallic sound. And another...  
The naked machine attacked Pops, but was pushed away for a second. Pops landed a strong hit to the other`s neck, making it to loosen his grip at Pops` wrist.  
They were quite even, neither could get the upper hand in this fight. But then the naked T-800, pushed Pops against the bridge, attempting to break his hand.   
Pops went, head first, against a pipe, again and again.   
Nobody noticed a girl, carrying a sniper-gun, on a nearby hill.  
Pops stood up, the attacker grabbed him and Pops made a huge flight on the other side of the bridge. When he turned his head, he could see the attacker coming closer.  
Pops found a huge pipe and hit the attacking T-800 with it. The human skin was destroyed, and the metal-skeleton could be seen. The T-800, turned it`s head towards Pops, ready to fight again.   
The Terminator`s crashed again, Pops pushing the attacker slowly back. The other pushed Pops back, hitting him with it`s leg.   
Pops couldn`t properly move his right hand, it was injured. "Shit!" he swore.  
Bang! the attacker got a shot through it`s chest. It still didn`t stop him from moving.  
One step, two steps and it fell to the knees, then fully to the ground.  
Pops stood, turned at Sarah`s direction and raised a thumb.


	2. Kyle Reese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens, when Kyle Reese comes into Sarah`s life?

"What now?" asked Sarah Connor, after she`d destroyed the T-800.  
"Let`s find Kyle Reese. He should be here somewhere."  
Sarah sighed. She didn`t like the idea of meeting a stranger and maybe having kids with him. Sarah wanted to be with Pops.  
She stepped back and almost fell, but Pops got her, pulling her towards his chest, so she wouldn`t fall again.  
"Thank you..."  
Sarah looked away but quickly realized the position they were in. Pops had an arm wrapped around her waist. His hand was still gripping her wrist, which was pulled over his muscular shoulder. She had her gentle arm against his chest, while their faces were close to each other. He was staring into her eyes, Sarah was doing the same, but she broke the silence, "You can...now let go of me, Pops."  
"I know." was all he said, then he let her go. Sarah looked down, blushing. Pops stared down at her figure.

On an abandoned street Kyle had found some jeans and a dirty t-shirt.  
Just, when he`d finished getting dressed, he saw a police car stopping and a young cop coming out. Kyle started running, not even sure, why.  
A homeless bum yelled to the cop,"Hey, that son of a bitch just stole my pants!"  
Kyle was a good runner, so he gained some distance and hid next to a trash can. When the cop came closer, Kyle landed a kick to his wrist and got the Colt.  
"What day is it?" he asked, aiming at the chinese cop,"What year?"  
"May 12, 1984. The day you arrive."It was said to a cold, almost icy tone.  
A realization hit Kyle, when he saw cop`s hand transforming into a huge knife. A Terminator!  
The Terminator attacked Kyle, but missed. Kyle shot him twice, nothing happened. Bullets went through the liquid metal.  
Third shot made the Terminator fall down, motionless. Kyle stood there for a moment, then turned around and run.  
His palms were sweaty and the adrenaline coursing through his system was shutting down his ability to think logically. He wanted to run or beat the living daylights out of him, either would do.  
He didn`t saw the Terminator standing up and following him, ready to kill. Kyle Reese noticed a ladder, climbed up and smashed the first window he saw. He climbed in, scratching himself. When he entered the room, he saw, that it was full of clothes and shoes, possibly a shop or something. He had no time to waste, so he hid himself between some jackets.  
The footsteps were closing, walking around. Searching for him...  
The Terminator scanned the area, seeing no sign of life. Then he stopped, looking left, then right.  
Just when Kyle thought he was safe, a huge knife came through the wall, barely missing his neck.  
And another knife.  
Kyle jumped to the cold floor, rolling out of the way. He run through the big room and down the elevator as fast as he could. He turned around the corned and collided with someone, he didn`t notice. Both Kyle and the stranger lost their balance and landed on the floor. The Terminator who had lost his target, heard the noise of falling.  
"LAPD! Freeze!"the man yelled, holding Kyle on gun point. Damn security!  
Kyle slowly got up, "Al-right, that freakin` hurt."  
The security connected with another. "Garber, you okay?"  
"You tell me, O`Brien." came the answer.  
Kyle looked at the armed security-man, eyes wide. "You`re human. Hey, you got to let me go!"  
"Face down!" ordered the security-officer."Hands on your back, or I will shoot!"  
"Listen to me..."Kyle was just about to say something, when he got a kick to his head.  
It was another police-officer, who looked at his college, then at Kyle. "Hey..."  
"It`s coming...all-right,"Kyle was trying to stand up, his head was aching. "You need to listen to me, or we`re all going to die."  
The security men cuffed Kyle and went with him out from the shot.  
"I had it under control."the first man wasn`t very pleased.  
"Yeah, okay T.J. Hooker."  
"Here`s what you don`t do on your first day on the beat,"the second officer was mad at the younger college. "Use the lethal force on the delusional homeless guy..."  
They passed a mirror. None of them noticed, when through the mirror came liquid metal, taking the form of the Terminator, who was hunting Kyle Reese before.  
"By the way, you`re filling out the paperwork of this."said the older officer.  
The younger man was about to say something or disagree, but then there was a sharp moan, a metallic sound and the Terminator with his knife-like hand through the older officer`s throat.  
"Garber!" screamed the younger man. The attacked removed the hand and the corpse hit the floor with a nasty sound.  
The younger officer made some shots, but it didn`t had any effect to the Terminator.  
"Shit..."  
Kyle knocked the officer down, trying to find the keys of the handcuffs. Both men hide behind the tables, not daring to breathe.  
"That`s got to be an alien, like from outer space,"whispered the scared officer.  
"It`s a machine that kills humans."commented Kyle, trying to find a way to escape. "Uncuff me!"  
"No! You`re under arrest!"  
"What part of "kills humans" is confusing to you?" asked Kyle, getting both angry and nervous.  
Shots were fired over their heads. And again...and again.  
"Handcuffs!" ordered Kyle again.  
The officer uncuffed him, just in time.  
The officer was calling for help."O`Brien. Officer down. We need backup."  
Kyle fired at the Terminator, causing no damage.  
"It`s a robot." then the officer turned to Kyle. "We`re screwed, aren`t we?"  
"Pretty much."  



	3. Sarah, Kyle and Pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle meets Sarah and Pops, who doesn`t seem to be very friendly.  
> My first Terminator-themed story is here : http://archiveofourown.org/works/11152389 , but it`s a complete mess.

Crash!  
A huge van came through the walls just when the Terminator was about to attack Kyle. The van hit the attacker a few meters out of the way, against the nearby wall.  
Sarah, seeing Kyle, yelled at him,"Come with me, if you want to live!" and opened the door. Seeing the Terminator standing on his feet, she fired five shots at it`s direction.  
"Now, soldier!"  
Kyle Reese wasted no time and jumped to the front seat, next to Sarah Connor. The van took off.  
The liquid Terminator gained speed, running towards the van. But he wasn`t fast enough and seeing the defeat, it stopped.  
"Reese, right?" Sarah turned her hazel eyes towards the young man. "Kyle Reese?"  
"You`re Sarah."  
"Yeah, I know that."she turned her gaze to Kyle again. "You hit your head back there?"  
"What?"  
The expression on Kyle`s face made Sarah laugh.  
"The Terminator. I don`t know the model,"stuttered Kyle.  
"T-1000,"answered Sarah bluntly, "Liquid metal. Shape-changer. It just needs to touch something to mimic it."  
"You know about the Terminators?" Kyle wondered, scratching his jaw. "And you know who I am?"  
"You were sent to protect me by John Connor, the leader of the Resistance. And you should make me pregnant...but I don`t think I want kids...yet."  
"I don`t understand. You can`t know any of this..."  
"But I do."Sarah`s eyes traveled over Kyle."Listen to me, Reese. Everything`s changed. The 1984 John sent you to, no longer exists."  
"No, this is all wrong, all-right. John sent me here to save you."  
Sarah smirked. "From the Terminator who was sent back to kill me. I know, but we already took care of him."  
"We?" asked Kyle, in total confusion. Sarah opened the door to the back side of the huge van and Kyle saw a Terminator. It was destroyed. Then he saw another Terminator, standing up and looking at him.  
"Get down!" panicked Kyle, trying to cover himself. Sarah`s shotgun happened to his way and he shot to the Terminator`s direction.  
To his surprise, Sarah grabbed his hands and yelled "No! Reese, stop it!"  
She couldn`t drive the van, so it went against a fence with a huge bang.  
"Reese, God damn it!" she was angry. But why? Kyle couldn`t understand the reason of her anger. It couldn`t be because of the Terminator...  
"Stay here!" he wanted to jump out of the van, Sarah stopped him.  
"Reese, wait!"she jumped out of the car. "Those bullets will kill him!"  
"He`s here to kill you! Stay in the truck!" Kyle warned, loading the shotgun. When he opened the back door, the room was empty. "What the fuck..."  
Then he got a hit to the back of his head and fell to the asphalt.  
The huge Terminator stood over him, surprisingly not moving.  
Sarah rushed there, her eyes went to Pops, then to Kyle. "Great. That`s just great." in her voice was disappointment and anger.  
"I did not kill him."commented Pops, tilting his head a bit. He handed the shotgun back to Sarah, who smiled to him. Pops smiled back, then turned around.  
"We do not have long before the T-1000 acquires our position."He grabbed Kyle by the neck of his jacket and positioned him to the back of the van. "Arguing with Kyle puts us at a strategic disadvantage. "  
"Bite me."  
"That is a very immature response."commented Pops, stepping closer to Sarah. Then he turned around and went to the driver`s seat. Sarah went to check Kyle.  
"So you`re the one, who should make me pregnant," she said quietly,"but what if I don`t want to have kids with you? And now now..."  
"How is he?" asked Pops, opening the small window.  
"Still breathing."  
"Oh shame."Pops had some sense of humor."He should be a nice trophy, hanging on the wall. Soon you have to choose, between him and..."  
"Who?" asked Sarah.  
"Doesn`t matter."Pops had a sad tone in his voice."You should be able to mate with Kyle Reese in this timeline."  
*Doesn`t matter?*wondered Sarah by herself.*What does he think? Does he have feelings against me?*  
"Okay, we`re not having this conversation again,"Sarah said, to stop non-wanted themes. She stood up and went to Pops.  
"We know, that your son will be John Connor, and that the machines cannot be defeated without him. So you need to choose between him...and me."  
"Story of my life."Sarah was tired of all this mating-stuff and choosing. "Look, it`s not just mating. It`s hard choice. I don`t know him at all and you`ve been in my life about four years! I don`t wanna be with a stranger!" she yelled out.  
"I don`t see much of a choice then."  
"I`m supposed to love him or you!"  
"My files do not deal with love."Pops commented. "But you need to explain me the emotions I feel. Ok?"  
Sarah sighed."Whatever."  
"You`re being emotional."Pops turned his brown eyes to Sarah.  
"This is my life. I wouldn`t mind being consulted once in a while about how it`s gonna go."  
Pops looked over his shoulder and saw, that Kyle Reese was about to wake up.  
"He`s waking up." he noted with emotionless tone.  
Sarah stood and went to sit next to Kyle Reese. "How are you doing?"  
"Been better,"Kyle touched his head. It was still hurting. "This...Terminator of yours hit me. I wonder, why you keep it with you...it`s a machine and made to destroy us!"  
"Just....shut up!" sneered Sarah."First, his name is Pops and he saved me some years ago, when another Terminator killed my family."  
Kyle looked at Pops suspiciously. "He`s just blending in. They`re made to attack us." He was looking for his gun, but it was on Sarah`s belt already.  
"Don`t you touch him!" she warned. "Without him I would be dead."  
"Seems to me, that you`re attracted to him..."  
"I am not attracted to anyone!" snapped Sarah, getting angry.


	4. Are you jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Kyle Reese are getting used to each other after some time and Sarah seems to like him. But does she really?  
> And, Sarah has made a friend, a girl. I named her Sekhmet.  
> And sorry, but I just had to bring back the T-1000 from T2.

It was five weeks after Sarah Connor and Pops had found Kyle Reese and rescued him. Now they lived together in a small, but comfortable house.  
Pops and Kyle were like two tom-cats fighting for Sarah, still in nice way. Sarah was getting tired of this and decided to sneak out, to have some peace.  
She passed three houses and went to see her friend, Sekhmet, who lived some streets away.  
"Wanna go out?" asked Sarah, after entering her house. The brunette girl was brushing her long hair and then pulled on tight jeans.  
"Sure. Why not?"  
Sarah walked to the kitchen to get some snacks. She didn`t hear the knock on the door, but her friend did. She opened the door to see a police officer standing on the other side.  
"Can I help you, officer?" Sekhmet asked as she noticed, that he had the same emotionless face as Sarah`s protector, Pops usually had.  
"Is Sarah Connor here?" he asked very straightforwardly.  
Sekhmet shook her head, she had suddenly a very bad feeling about the officer. "No, she went out. Has she done something wrong?"  
The officer didn`t reply, but slowly raised his hand which liquified to Sekhmet`s horror. In panic she tried to close the door, but the officer pushed it back with ease. Sekhmet took off, running to the back door, throwing things down to block the attacker.  
Just as she reached the door, it whirled open almost hitting her face. Pops was on the other side, a large gun in his hand and fear in his eyes.  
"Run!" he barked, as he started to shoot the officer.  
Sekhmet didn`t look back as she run out of her house and saw Sarah already waiting for her.  
"Come on!" Sarah yelled.  
Sekhmet didn`t think twice, when she jumped in. "Shouldn`t we go?" she asked, trying to catch her breath.  
"Not without Pops,"Sarah responded. Then Pops walked around the corner and sat to the driver`s seat.  
"Drive!" Sarah yelled to him.  
"What`s going on?" asked Sekhmet, understanding nothing at all.  
"Can I tell her?" asked Sarah, looking at Pops. Pops remained silent, driving like a madman through the streets.  
"Come on,"asked Sekhmet. "You just saved our lives! I know, it was a machine, but why? What`s that technology?"  
Pops squinted his eyes." He is a Terminator from the future. Sent here to kill Sarah Connor and I am here to protect her. That machine is from liquid metal. It can shapeshift and turn to anything it touches."  
Sekhmet turned to Sarah."Is this real? Is Pops also a machine? Why would anyone want you dead?"  
"Pops is half-man and half-machine. With emotions. He saved me years ago and they...I mean Skynet wants me dead because machines will kill humans and my future son will be the leader of the resistance."she sighed deeply. "If they kill me now, they have won and there is no future."  
Sekhmet nodded." Now this all makes sense to me. I have always wondered, why you hang out with him and not with Kyle Reese. But as protector he makes sense. Thanks for explaining."  
Sarah smiled to her friend."You`re taking it very well. Are you sure you`re okay?"  
"No, I am not okay. I know, that this machine will be back."  
Pops stopped the car. "We need to get some guns and ammo."  
"I`ll better stay in..."mentioned Sekhmet, when Sarah was about to ask, if she will come.  
"We don`t have much time."Pops announced, as the T-1000 came crashing through the nearest wall."Or less..."he finished. The T-1000 threw a large steel pole and nailed Pops to the wall behind him.  
"Pops!" Sarah yelled, while shooting the T-1000 to the head. She run to Pops and had to use all her strength to pull the pole out of his chest.  
"Thank you!" Pops said, flashing the worst smile Sarah had ever seen. Then he bent a bit down and kissed Sarah, who was stunned.  
Just as Sarah and Pops neared the car again, Pops crashed to the ground.  
"Pops!" Sarah yelled, scared.  
She knelt down next to Pops and begun massaging his knee, knowing that an old joint had stopped him on his tracks.  
"Can you stand?" she asked. Pops nodded as he got up like nothing had happened, grabbing Sarah`s hand and walking towards the car.  
Sarah clumsily stepped to his foot. "I... I`m really sorry,"she stammered, quickly stepping past him and opened the door of the car. She stopped for a second and glanced back at him. Pops was still standing there, staring at her.

The T-1000 was not done yet. He walked through the fire very calmly. He was human-shaped, but far from being a human, a smooth chrome man. This thing was featureless, liquid chrome surface, bending seamlessly at knees and elbows as it walked. It was similar to mercury. It`s face was simple, unformed. With each step, details came. First, the shape and lines of it`s clothing emerged from the liquid chrome surface, then smaller details- buttons, facial features, ears. But it was still liquid chrome. With it`s last step, color returned to everything. It was the cop again : handsome, young face, blond hair and icy eyes. It was walking Death itself. It stopped and looked around, trying to find the targets. It was a perfect chameleon. It was a killing machine with the ultimate skills of mimicry for infiltration of human society. Nearby, several police cars and a fire truck pulled up. The T-1000 climbed out of the canal behind them. More cops arrived. The T-1000 blended in, perfectly. It walked among the other cops, being not noticed. Then it took a police car, started it and drove away.

When Sarah, Sekhmet and Pops arrived at their house, Kyle came out, seemingly nervous.  
"What happened?" he asked. "I saw the news. Was it the T-1000?"  
Sarah nodded her head, while helping Sekhmet out of the van. "I had to save my friend. Kyle, this is Sekhmet."  
When Kyle Reese came next to her, Sarah wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. She didn`t seem to notice, but Pops had an mixture of anger, disappointment and sadness going quickly over his face.  
Sekhmet saw it, but she said nothing.  



	5. Between the girls. And Pops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Sekhmet have a discussion

When Sarah entered her room, she saw Sekhmet sitting on her bed, reading novels of E.A. Poe.  
Sekhmet looked up and smiled to her friend. "Are you okay, Sarah?"  
"Yes! No... I don`t know."Sarah sat next to Sekhmet, who closed the book and turned her green eyes to Sarah.  
"What`s the matter?"  
"It`s the guys... I should be with Kyle, but I feel nothing, when I look at him. And..."  
"And what?"  
"I think I did hurt Pops, when I kissed Kyle." Sarah walked to the window. "I don`t know, what to do!"  
Sekhmet stood and came next to her. "I`m not the therapist here, but you should go and tell Pops about your feelings."  
"You think so?"  
"I saw him kissing you, the evening you both saved me. He really seems to love you."  
Sarah looked down and blushed. She remembered that kiss very clearly. Mostly because it was so gentle and all so sudden. "I`ll go to him."  
Then she run out, leaving Sekhmet behind.  
Sarah rushed to the lake behind the house. She knew, that Pops was there, repairing his motorcycle. *No fate. There is no fate but what we make it.*  
Sarah had seen Pops as protector, because her family got killed. Everyone she had cared for was gone. Just her and Pops, the Terminator. Her life before Pops was like someone else`s life, and now she was fighting against all machines that wanted her dead. But not Pops, not her Pops.  
Sarah felt a tear leak down her face and turned away to hide it. Then Pops turned his head and saw her. His brown eyes were filled with something similar to pain, he hated seeing her like this, crying.  
Then he just picked her up and started to walk towards the house, throwing Sarah over his shoulder.  
"Hey, put me down!" protested Sarah, pummeling Pops with her fists.  
"Stop struggling,"Pops said, with some weird emotions in his usually emotionless voice.  
"What do you want to do?" she shouted, "what`s wrong with you?"  
Pops just gave her a long, hard look.  
"Tell me, what`s wrong with you?" pleaded Sarah.  
Pops stopped and looked at her. "I have weird emotions towards you. I feel like I want to make you smile and feel good. Then you kissed Kyle Reese and I felt angry. I don`t know, what is wrong with me. Can you explain?"  
Sarah`s eyes widened. "Oh... You are in love with me?"then the realization hit her like a truck. "You really are in love with me, Pops..."  
Pops made something similar to a smile, before Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. He took her head between his large hands and responded to the kiss.  
"...and I love you,"moaned Sarah between the kisses, not letting him go.  
Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her hip. It settled there and pulled her closer. She inhaled sharply. She was against his warm chest, chiseled to perfection. Must he be so perfect? Sarah splayed her hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead she left it there. His breathing quickened as did hers. Pops began nuzzling her neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. She urged herself to push away, but couldn’t. Her limp body began to tremble uncontrollably. His head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to Sarah`s. She was surprised to find her own lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss.  
A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.  
He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers. Sarah watched breathlessly as his eyes studied hers with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across her face. Sarah shut her eyes in anticipation. She stifled a surprised gasp as his soft lips captured hers, causing her body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through her veins, warming her. Just as she felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop her, making her heart sing with pure joy, Pops drew away. She instantly missed the lovely heat curling within her.  
Pops looked Sarah deep in the eyes. "You know, that there is no turning back."  
Sarah nodded. "I want you...I want this..."  
"Sure?"  
"Yes."  
"You are... so beautiful," Pops said, reaching out to caress her cheek with his hand. He was a bit surprised at his own boldness, but it suddenly felt so natural to reach out and touch her.  
They stared at each other for a long moment. She took his hand in hers and stepped away, pulling him with her.  
He was all logic and feigned cool detachment until he touched her skin. Then something not only stirred in Pops, but it took over his thinking. The rest of his world became an unimportant blur that was banished into the far recesses of his mind. The only thing that mattered was touching her more, kissing her mouth, her stomach, her breasts. He tried to be gentle with her clothing, not to rip the lace, but it was hard. His hands were made for killing other Terminators and building homes rather than tiny clasps.  
Their lips fitted perfectly.. as if they were meant for each other. Moving against each other, feeling each other. Pops grabbed the back of Sarah's neck, growling in the kiss as Sarah whimpered in pleasure.  
How was she to put their love into mere words? An entire ocean of ink wouldn’t be enough to describe them. They were a starburst of light amongst the darkening dusk. They were all the stars in the sky condensed into a single point. They were everything and nothing at the same time. Together, they were both a beautiful dream and a catastrophic nightmare. A girl and a Terminator.  
Slowly, Pops pulled Sarah`s shirt over her head, exposing her body. "You are very beautiful, my Sarah."  
Sarah pushed the leather jacket off of her protector`s shoulders and touched his muscular shoulders and arms. She smiled.  
"Why are you smiling?" asked Pops in confusion. "Is something wrong?"  
"Not at all. I have never touched a man before...not like this. And..."  
"Yes?"  
"I like it."she smiled again, then pulled Pops over her gently. Her knees fell open wide, exposing himself to his lover. Slowly, Pops pulled her tight jeans off.  
"This is new for me, too,"Pops said, staring down at Sarah's naked body beneath him. "but my program has information about mating."  
Sarah blushed. "This is not JUST mating. Animals mate. We make love."  
"Well, then." He smiled, softly at first. The smile slowly turned into a rather wicked grin. Sarah Connor shifted beneath him, watching his face curiously.  
"Where do you want me?" Pops asked teasingly.  
"Lower!" Sarah gasped.   
"Somewhere like here?" Pops asked, his hands resting on Sarah`s hips. Sarah looked up at him, her eyes glazed with lust.   
"Please," Sarah begged, and Pops couldn't resist. Pops, licking the smooth curve of Sarah's collar bone. Her nipples. The impressively taut and lean body. Eager hands - his hands - burning a trail down Sarah's thighs. The girl shuddered. Pops, licking her inner thigh and coming closer to her vagina.


	6. Claiming her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Pops claims Sarah.

"You are mine."said Pops, kissing Sarah`s neck.  
"Yours..."came the breathless reply.  
"Take me, please Pops."  
"How?" Pops asked as his hand followed the curve of her ass. "Nice and slow and gentle?"  
"Slow, then hard. Rough. Please, just as you said you would. I am a virgin."  
Without any further preamble, Pops guided his cock into her and shoved in slowly. Sarah cried out, a long low sound of fulfillment and need and something so deep that Pops felt it resonate right through him. He begun to understand, that he was more human, then a machine. It was weird, but he liked it.  
"Yes, that's it. Let me know how much you like it." He thrust and she moaned again and Pops almost lost it right there.  
"So good," she panted. "Better . . . I had no . . . idea . . . more, please Pops."  
Pops buried himself in her, biting his lower lip and hanging on to his fading control by the barest margin. He wanted her, wanted nothing more than to have her come and to follow her over the edge and into the fire of climax. But that wasn't enough. Pops wanted more.  
Sarah actually whimpered when Pops pulled out, and one fist slammed into the ground. "Wha?"  
"Ride me," Pops demanded hoarsely. "Show me how much you need me, need this" and he stroked his cock as she licked her lips. "Fuck yourself on me."  
"Yes," she agreed, her voice husky . "Oh yes."  
She straddled Pops eagerly and he moaned quietly as he was taken into her, all that heat and slick tightness enveloping him. He grabbed her hips, thrusting up into her.  
His hands tightened on her flesh, his fingers digging deep enough to bruise. She yelled again, throwing back that leonine head and riding me as hard as she could.  
"Yes! Yes, my Sarah!" Pops shouted.  
"Fuck me, Pops!" she called out and he had to force himself not to come then and there. That voice had been a part of his life for eight years now and to hear it above him, loud in passion and desire and sheer hunger was the most amazing thing he'd ever heard.  
"Wait for . . . me!" Pops managed to gasp out.  
"Yes," she moaned.  
Some say orgasm is like death... Somewhere, dimly, Pops was aware that Sarah was falling into his arms, that they were both sticky with sweat, and that they seemed to be resting at an odd angle. None of that mattered. None of it.  
It felt like hours before either of them moved.  
Then, Sarah lifted her head and saw Pops smiling at her.  
"Are you fine, my Sarah?" he asked.  
"Yes." she smiled.  
They lay in the grass, looking at the lake nearby. The heat wave had begun.  
In this heat even the trees appeared defeated. Leaves that should be firm and upward tilting droop, flaccid as old lettuce. The soil wasn't simply dry, but powdery to the touch. Grass that was always green until August was hay by early July. Even the air was dry, not the usual humid warmth they have at this time of the year. Each day the sky was barren, though of late the forest fires have stolen the endless blue for a dull grey and each evening brought them a blood sun. Two days ago some rain fell, large warm drops that disappeared as soon as they struck the hot tarmac or else sucked into the dusty mud not leaving a trace. They had such little winter that the fall leaves still litter the ground and Sarah can't help but wonder if this season's greenery will even make it till autumn. Already above her head flutters gold where it should be nothing but robust virescent hues. In a few months those colours would lift her spirit, but not now. They should be dark, not this insipid tone, fuelling the tree for the winter ahead. This part of the world should never be so arid and people can only hope that the late summer will be kinder.  
"We should go in," said Sarah, lazily standing up.  
Pops said nothing, but followed her.When they entered the house, Pops had his large hand around Sarah`s waist. She was smiling.  
Her smile shined like the stars in the sky, with no bright city lights to dim them. It was like the sun opened its eager light to shine about her, only brightening her perfectly aligned teeth.  
Sekhmet turned her head and nodded. She understood.

Sarah didn`t know when she fell asleep, all she knew was that it had happened. She knew because she was waking up slowly. She opened her eyes and was met by the blinding sun.  
Pops had covered her with a soft blanket and she was in her bed. Underneath her head was a pillow.  
Then she noticed, that Pops was sitting next to the bed.  
Sarah shivered under his intense gaze. Pops brought her some food.  
"Just eat, please,"he said softly, but Sarah noticed a hint of bossiness in his tone. Sarah took a piece of pancake and looked at him again.  
"So, no attackers, still?" she asked.  
Pops simply shrugged in response. "Not yet. But the T-1000 is looking for us."he replied, his brown eyes never leaving Sarah. "You should go to take a shower before we go to the road again."  
Sarah nodded and Pops left the room, leaving her alone. Making her way to the small bathroom, she instantly started the water, setting it on the heat way.  
"Shit," she cursed, when the hot water met her skin. She slowly begun to rub her skin, hissing a little, when she met her scars. After cleaning the rest of her body, Sarah grabbed the green towel and wrapped it around herself.  
A knock on the door got her attention.  
"Are you done?" a little hint of impatience was in his guardian`s tone."We have to go very soon."  
"Yes,"Sarah replied, but her eyebrows shot up, when Pops opened the door to the bathroom.  
After putting her hair in a ponytail and getting dressed, Sarah opened the door to see where Pops was. He was leaning against the wall, his muscular arms crossed.  
Sarah smiled, when she saw him- her guardian and...loved one.  
"We need to get all our guns."Pops pointed out, taking her hand. Sarah nodded in agreement.  
Sarah took the pistols and looked at them. They were wheel locks, apparently sixteenth-century South German; they were a good two feet in over-all length, with ball-pommels the size of oranges, and long steel belt-hooks. The stocks were so covered with ivory inlay that the wood showed only in tiny interstices; the metal-work was lavishly engraved and gold-inlaid. To the trigger-guards were attached tags marked Fleming vs. Rivers.  
Pops walked into the kitchen and then returned with another gun. This one was something special to Pops. He had customized it to suit his needs. The stock was laminated wood with water resistant adhesive, making it stronger and less likely to warp. The trigger mechanism had been taken apart an polished for a smoother release. Even the bullet he was using had been specially prepared. Manufactured by Eley, it was forty grains in weight and readily available on the open market. But he had carefully drilled a small hole in the head. The shock of air as the bullet hit it's target would cause as much damage as the bullet itself. The rifle would reload itself as fast as he could fire it, but he would only need a single shot.  
Sarah grabbed a semi-automatic gun, she`d placed behind a huge chineze vase, just in case. It was a KAhr P9 double-action semi-automatic, manufactured in America. It was six inches long and - with its stainless steel and polymer construction - it weighed just twenty-five ounces, making it one of the smallest, lightest pistols in the world. The in-line magazine could have held seven bullets.  
"Any more?" asked Pops.  
Sarah nodded. "We need something for Kyle and Sekhmet also, though I`m not sure, if she has learned to shoot."  
"If not, she will learn."  
Pops reached behind him and took out a gun, a German-built 10mm Glock Automatic. He made sure it was loaded and slipped it into the waistband of his trousers, under his leather jacket.


	7. No, Kyle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is jealous and kisses Sarah. What happens then?

"Sarah..."Pops begun.  
"I love you..."Sarah was sinking into tears. After a very long time that seemed like eternity to her, she felt happiness again.  
"We have to go,"Pops pointed out, looking at Sarah with a smile on his face. They were standing in the pile of all kinds of different shotguns, pistols and rifles.  
"Good enough!" Sarah replied with a grin.  
"Are Kyle and Sekhmet coming?"  
"Of course!"  
"We need to leave the area!"Pops ordered and they went downstairs. Kyle and Sekhmet were already waiting.  
Sekhmet rolled her eyes, when she saw Pops holding Sarah`s small hand in his own. Kyle`s expression was unreadable.  
They jumped into the truck and headed north-west, out of the city. Once they were several miles away fro the city, Pops eased off the speed to reduce the chances of being stopped by cops before stopping in some woods.  
Sarah turned to Pops and smiled.

T-800 (Model 101) v2.42  
****STATUS UPDATE****  
Mode:Evasion  
Targets: T-1000  
Mission:Protection  
Health: 77,00 %, Endoskeleton 94,71 %, Living Tissue 83,00%(Regenerating)  
Power Cell 1: 97,01%, Power Cell 2: 98,77%, Remaining Life: 117 Years 5 Months 18 Days 7 Hours  
Probability of Attack: 67%  
Mission Parameters:  
Primary Mission: Survival of Sarah Connor  
Current Status: ALIVE  
Secondary Mission:Training of Sarah Connor  
Current Status: Proceeding  
Other parameters available  
Updates to database:  
Sarah Connor has deep emotional attachment to me. I FEEL the same.

The pickup lurched as it turned onto a dirt road. Overhead, the woods closed in, shutting out the moonlight.  
Sarah looked into the trees. Except for a few shreds of moonlight, the woods were as dark as a shut closet.  
The woods were always quiet. It never had the owls screeching, or the wolves howling. The place wasn’t even close to what the myths had told the town people. Yet no one dared to walk through the woods, neither would they speak of it. The birds wouldn’t fly over it, like they could even sense the evil in there.  
"Skynet is close."Pops pointed out. "And it is guarded."  
"By who?" asked Kyle Reese.  
"By Terminators. More advanced than me."  
"And why are we here?"  
"To check the place and think out a plan, dumbass," whispered Sarah, following Pops.  
Sekhmet rolled her eyes. She didn`t like, that Sarah called Kyle a dumbass.  
The footpath flowed through the bluebells, the incline so gentle that Sarah barely noticed that she was climbing a hill. Her feet fell to the earth softly, each step barely audible beneath the early morning birdsong.  
When they were on the top of the hill, Sarah`s eyes widened.  
The building was huge and dangerous. And yes, protected by Terminators. Pops had been right about it all.  
"Well, what now?" asked Kyle, looking questioningly at Sarah and Pops."Let`s go and kill them all..."  
Before Kyle managed to take a few more steps, Pops grabbed him by his jacket. "Not now. We need more weapons and a plan."  
"He is right,"smiled Sarah.  
"Oh, really?" Kyle was jealous at Pops and Sarah, that made him angry.  
"Yeah, really."  
They went back to the truck, this time slowly. Pops was leading the way, Sarah was walking next to him, Sekhmet and Kyle were behind.  
When Sarah was about to climb next to Pops into the front seat, Kyle grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Sarah was angry and pushed him back.  
Sarah snapped. "Will you guys ever leave me alone or not??!"  
Kyle said nothing, but looked angry.   
Sarah was standing, hands crossed, eyes flashing. When Sekhmet tried to comfort her, she pushed her hand away.  
"Just leave me alone..."she turned her back to the others, seemingly needing a bit of space.  
"We let you be,"Sekhmet looked at her, before stepping into the truck."Just get home safely, will you?"  
"Whatever."

Sarah returned to the house, when it was late evening. She looked around and when she was sure, that she was alone, she opened the door to the garage where they kept their guns, bikes and trucks.   
She stepped on a BMW touring bike. hit the engine and was out on the street.  
The motorcycle ride was a ritual. She would hang his tool belt on the garage wall, drink a pint of water and don her leather suit. Seated behind the oversized fairing he would turn the key and just sit for a moment, listening to the purr of the engine. It was a solid machine and comfortable, a touring model BMW. Then she would head for the mountain roads. Once there she disregarded speed limits, opening the throttle wide. Sometimes her knee would be just skimming the ground as she took the bends. She had a hard job and this was his therapy. Hunting down the Terminators wasn`t fun and now she had enough of it all. She needed to get out of the town... anywhere, nowhere. Just out of sight, out of mind...  
In the city the highway was black and fresh, yellow paint as perfect as a child's picture book. Now that that towers and lingering suburbia was long behind her, those sunny stripes are aged with hairline cracks. The central line is a metal barrier no longer, instead a meter of scrubby grass baked golden is all that separates the east and west bound.  
After riding about three hours Sarah entered a desert area. The cruel sun beat down, it's one malevolent eye unblinking, and the sky was it's co-conspirator with not even a wisp of cloud to soften the harsh rays. The lizards took shelter in the shadows of the rocks where the sand was not hot enough to roast them, but there was no shade large enough for her.   
*I need a village or town to start a new life,*Sarah thought,*away from everyone I knew.*   
She was really pissed. How could Kyle do this to her? Why didn`t Pops stop him? How...  
Then she saw a sign- "Town of Charming, 2 miles."  
Now this was good. Sarah had enough money with her to rent or buy a place to live in and if she was lucky, she might even get a job.


	8. Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is trying to begin a new life in Charming.  
> She meets two bikers, son and (step)father.

The town of Charming was what a village becomes with no city planning and a great enthusiasm for architecture. Every building was different, borrowing this and that from another era. It made the place as glorious as a beloved grandmother's quilt, ever patch unique and as eye catching as the one before.  
Somehow, Sarah felt peaceful. She was not speeding anymore, instead of riding slowly, searching for a place she could get some food. She felt, that she was starving.  
She saw a pub and parked her bike close to it. Leaving her helmet behind, she walked cautiously inside.  
She ordered a coffee and chicken tikka-masala and sat next to the window.  
Sarah closed her eyes just for a tiny little second, when she heard the sound of motorcycles pulling into the parking lot. Great, bikers. They always thought they were so cool with their little matching vests and gloves, acting like they owned the place. But at least she wasn`t bored anymore.  
The door dinged as two of them came inside. The first one was a long haired blond with his sunglasses still on, strutting in like he was the hottest thing on this planet. Granted he did look pretty good, but his demeanor was a major turn off for Sarah. The second one was a shorter heavier man who seemed to be lost behind his mammoth hair and beard.  
"Can I help you, guys?" Sarah asked with curiosity, trying to sound like she cared.  
"Yes you can, darling,"the blond said coming next to her and just standing there, waiting.  
*Was this guy for real?* Sarah Connor just looked at the blonde, waiting for his question or just for him to say something.  
She just looked at him, eyebrows raised, wondering when he was going to finish his sentence.  
"So, what`s your name?"the blond guy asked.  
"Sarah...Sarah Connor,"she said, thinking, if she did make a mistake to say her full name or not.  
"So, Sarah,"the blond guy leaned closer to her, "Ever go for a ride?"  
Ugh, she just couldn`t...  
"Yeah, but I stopped riding bikes when I was about nine,"she answered, hoping he would stop. She was tired of men hitting her or trying to flirt.  
He was still standing there and grinning. "Maybe it`s time you started again..."  
"Is that the best you got?"Sarah asked him seriously.  
"No darling, but I would be happy to show you the best I got,"he threw right back at her.  
"Ugh, thanks, but I just come to this town and I think I need a place to stay..."  
"So you`re not going to drink with my son?"the older man said, coming closer. His son?  
"I..."Sarah stammered, majorly confused by the fact that these two could be related.  
"So you need a place to stay and we have a free room. Come with us."offered the older man.  
"I usually can take care of myself,"Sarah smiled, trying to be sarcastic."Anyway, what`s your name?"  
"Jax."came the answer."And you should know, that you can`t get rid of me that easily, darling."  
"Well, I am not polite and don`t follow orders."  
"You should know, that`s really attractive."  
"Well, you should know, that I don`t like blond hair, motorcycles or cockiness. "  
"I love challenges!"  
"I don`t!"  
Jax was still eyeing Sarah, making her feel uncomfortable."Yeah I know that I look really hot in my Iron Maiden shirt, but can you give it a rest, you`re making my sexiness tired."  
Sarah was thinking about Pops, Kyle and Sekhmet for a bit, but she had made her choice. There was no turning back. Or so she thought.

Sarah was laughing, not sure why, but it felt so good after living in danger for a long time. The more she drank, the less annoying Jax become and the more gorgeous he was looking, that was her first indication that she had one too many. She never paid attention to old wives tales, but maybe it was true what they said about drinking making people more attractive.   
"Let me give you a ride in town," Jax offered.  
"No, I`m too drunk for that,"sighed Sarah. "And I should get my things, if you guys really offer me a room to live. Though....I have enough money to buy a house."  
"What are you doing later?"  
She could practically feel him breathing down onto the top of her hair. He definitely thought that she was floozy or something, maybe, something to her credit, more classy like a harlot.   
"Nothing that involves alcohol."  
Jax stood there just looking at Sarah.   
"Looks like you`re thinking really hard," Sarah pointed out, offering him a sympathetic nod.  
"I`m trying to think of what we can do that`s not involving alcohol..."  
"Or sex,"she said pointedly.  
He smirked at her."Ok, then I got nothing."  
"That`s what I thought,"Sarah said, turning around.


	9. Finding new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is meeting new people and making friends. But she starts to feel ill...

Next morning Jax wanted to go for a ride with Sarah. She agreed, but somehow, she felt nervous. She felt like something was going to happen.... not sure when, but soon.  
"What are you so nervous for?" asked Jax, seeing her hesitantly standing on the door way.  
She looked up at him, pulling together fake confidence. "I am not nervous!"  
"Good."he answered and gave her a helmet. Sarah sighed, when putting it on.  
She stepped on the bike, behind Jax and put her arms around him. *This isn`t a good idea, girl,*she told herself, but it was too late now.  
They rode to a MC,where Sarah saw many bikers and some women. Jax stopped his bike and helped Sarah to get the helmet off, then he took his and smiled. "Welcome to my second home, Sarah Connor."  
"Nice place,"she smiled.

From the sanctuary of the garage`s office, Gemma watched his son and the brunette girl talking to each other. Somehow, the girl seemed familiar. Gemma had seen her before, but where?  
"Jesus Christ,"Gemma mumbled, as she saw the girl walking with Jax, "someone should teach the guys not to think with their dicks..."  
Gemma walked outside to say some words to his son. But when she took a look at the girl, she knew, where she had seen her.  
"Something I can help you with?" Gemma asked coolly, placing her hands to her hips."Are you the girl to who my son gave a room?"  
Sarah didn`t answer at first. She seemed to be lost and afraid. Her eyes darted back and forth between Gemma and Jax. This gave Gemma some time to study her further.  
Her cheeks were a little hollow, making her cheekbones more pronounced. It gave her lips a pouty look. Her brown hair was long and messy. The dark circles around her eyes made her look more tired and pale.  
Jax turned to her and smiled."Sarah, meet my mom."  
Hesitantly, Sarah nodded. "Sarah Connor."  
"Well....hello Sarah,"smiled Gemma."What are you doing here? You`re new in Charming, right?"Gemma asked, stepping forward.  
"Umm... I`m running from two guys..." Sarah was so weak, that she had to kneel.  
"Holy shit."  
"You didn`t tell that to me..."wondered Jax, helping her up."Why?"  
"Mostly because one of them is half-machine and half-human. If he wants, he tracks me down and you have no chance against him."  
"That bad?"  
"Yes, that bad."Sarah had to take some breath."So I came as far as I could to get away."  
Gemma said nothing. But now she remembered, that she had seen the girl in TV,in news. She was the one, who happened to be naked in the middle of a bridge in Los Angeles. Now that girl needed help and Gemma was ready to protect her.

It had been over an hour since Sarah had talked to Gemma and she was starting to get nervous. Jax had disappeared somewhere. Sarah sighed and walked into the clubhouse, there was no way back.  
There was an older man with curly black hair and a mean smile on his face. He gave Sarah a hard look, playing with his rings. He wore a leather vest over his clothes. There were several phrases sewn onto it. She could make out "Men of Mayhem" and "Sons of Anarchy".  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
Sarah felt cornered."Nothing..."  
"When a guy kicks you out, you don`t hang around to go back. Go home!"  
Sarah felt confused and angry."What?"  
The man sighed and then moved to the bar, getting some whiskey. "Sweetbutts just never learn,"he mumbled, appearing to not care if Sarah heard him or not.  
"Excuse me?" Sarah said, walking toward the bar. She had her hand on the Colt on her belt. Grabbing her bag, she made her way to the door. She felt like she was going to throw up.  
Just as she reached the door, it opened and Gemma came in.  
"Where you think you`re going?"  
"Out."  
"Not happening,"Gemma grabbed her wrist. "There`s a huge man with motorcycle looking for you, Sarah Connor."  
Sarah`s eyes widened. She didn`t know, whether she should be happy or afraid.  
"Is....is he alone?" asked she finally.  
"Yes,"answered Gemma, "and he seems to be sad." she looked Sarah in the eyes. "He seems to be a fine man. Why are you running from him?"  
"Not from him,"explained Sarah,"From another guy. Look, it`s difficult to tell, but I life together with 3 people and Pops is one of them..."  
"Pops is his name?"  
Before Sarah could answer, the door was pushed open and a huge man walked in. He checked his surroundings and then he saw Sarah. Sarah just stood in the middle of the motoclub, not knowing, what to do.  
"Why did you leave, my Sarah?" asked Pops, hugging her tightly. "Did I hurt you somehow?"  
"Not...your fault,"managed Sarah to get out," because of Kyle`s behavior."  
She relaxed in his arms, looking up into his brown eyes.  
"Kyle says, he is sorry."then Pops bent down a bit and kissed Sarah.  
Sarah broke the kiss. "I have to teach you a bit, Pops."  
"You gotta listen the way people talk."Sarah said."You don`t say affirmative, you say no problemo."  
Pops nodded. "No problemo."  
"If you wanna shine someone up, you say hasta la vista, baby."  
"Hasta la vista, baby?" Pops asked."That`s not girlish, Sarah."  
"Yeah, or- later, dickwad."Sarah smiled."Or if someone gets upset, you say chill out."  
"No problemo,"Pops said, his eyes still on Sarah."But I think we should go outside."  
*Good,*thought Sarah,*he is more and more human-like.*  



	10. Together again

"Get on the bike, Sarah. Now."  
Sarah should`ve ignored Pops, but she just couldn`t. After all Pops was the one, who had found her. Instead of backing off, Sarah stepped forward and an urge to kiss him and stick her tongue down his throat nearly overhelmed her.  
Sarah took the offered helmet and stuck it over her head. She mounted the Harley and wrapped her arms tightly around Pops.  
He turned to look at Sarah, his eyes on her lips and asked "Any place you wanna go, my Sarah?"  
"Turn left at the next corner."  
Pops gunned the engine several times and the passenger seat vibrated, sending tremors directly at Sarah, making her instantly wet. Goddammit!  
"Hold on tight."  
The machine between Sarah`s legs hummed, slowly driving her crazy. Sarah clutched at Pops` jacket, holding on to him tightly. The muscles of his stomach flexed under her hand, as he pressed back.  
Sarah moved a hand up, finding the zipper and pulled the jacket open. She slipped both hands inside, brushing her fingers over his nipples, already hard and taunt under his shirt. He stepped on the gas in response. Sarah wanted to whimper, but she knew, that Pops would hear her anyway.  
She pressed herself harder against him, squeezing her breasts against his leather-clad back, grinding her body against his ass, rubbing her legs against his. She wanted more contact, more friction.  
She slid her hand lower, covering his crotch and squeezed. He sucked in a breath and shifted, rubbing himself in her hand.  
*My Pops,* Sarah found the button of his leather pants and he shifted again, giving her space so Sarah could open all the buttons. Sarah could feel his cock throb under his jeans, straining to be freed. Sarah reached inside and the big cock sprang from his underwear, erect and hard. The skin felt soft and dry so Sarah started caressing him, jerking him off with small, circular motions.  
"Harder, Sarah,"he groaned loudly over the wind, throwing his head back and leaning against Sarah. The bike started to wobble, moving onto the side where the road was rough and uneven. They bounced on the seats, rocking against each other. Sarah wrapped both her hands on his cock and gripped harder, jerking him faster. She straightened her knees slightly to reach up to his neck, not letting go of his cock or stopping her ministrations. His eyes were focused on her, his strong hands gripping the handlebars tightly.   
Pops was intent to getting them back to the road, but he was already breathing raggedly. When she bite his neck, there was "fuck, sweetheart," but Sarah didn`t stop, didn`t even slow down.   
The bike flew over the asphalt with steady speed. Without thinking, Sarah sank her teeth into his shoulder.  
"Sarah..."Pops moaned as he came and the bike wobbled and jerked, skidding unto the edge of the road dangerously. He was losing the control over the bike too fast. He turned the bike to head for trees and they plunged deep into undergrowth.   
Sarah held on to Pops and screamed. It was fucking insane.  
Sarah slumped against Pops, exhausted.   
"My Sarah..."  
Sarah looked up at Pops and smiled. Pops leaned down and gave her a long, overdue kiss.  
They stayed in that uncomfortable position until Sarah got tired and had to sit.   
When she turned to go on the bike again, she heard Pops say" Let me have you, Sarah."  
Sarah sat on the bike and let Pops undress her, guided his cock and let him fuck her like a madman. Her legs shook, her back and ass stung , the bike wasn`t going to hold them long enough. Sarah told Pops to take it easy, wait...easy...easy...  
Pops was beyond hearing, beyond control.  
Sarah loved every fucking second of it. Every brutal, unrestrained thrust. Sarah loved, how his shirt was on the ground, she could touch his muscular body. Sarah loved, how he moaned and groaned and said fuck over and over...  
She didn`t mind, how Pops pushed her against the bike, his fingers digging into her ass. All that counted was how he felt inside Sarah and she was already getting to her climax.  
"Pops, please..."moany, breathy, needy.  
"Sarah?"  
Pops was panting and groaning against Sarah`s neck. Sarah put a hand around his neck and kissed him deeply. It was so fucking good.  
Slowly Sarah moved a bit, clinging to his shoulders as Pops started to fuck her again against the bike. She sank deeper and deeper into the sensations until there was nothing but his mouth, him inside her, his strong hands, his voice...  
She came again and slumped against Pops, drained of what was left of her energy.  
"Oh, God..."  
"Just one more, my Sarah,"Pops told her.  
She tried to scramble off the bike but Pops gently pinned her down, keeping his thrusts at a slow pace.  
"Pops...please..."she moaned as he sucked her nipples, sensitive from the abuse he`d administered over her body.  
"So good..."  
"Too much... oh..Pops..."  
"Breathe, Sarah, breathe..."  
"Can`t...take it..."  
"Let go..."  
She bucked and screamed, as she came again, nearly falling off the Harley. She was shaking and shivering and Pops couldn`t take it anymore. He came with a low moan.   
"I missed you...Sarah."  
She smiled weakly, leaning her head against his shoulder. Pops wasn`t going anywhere.   
"Pops..."Sarah sighed.  
"Yes?"  
"I wanna sleep..."and she closed her eyes. Pops, always the gentelman, covered her and put his strong arms around her tiny body.


End file.
